La Jalousie et la Haine sont les premiers pas vers l'Amour
by Too hard to be called Love
Summary: Quand Weyna, la louve originelle, ancêtre de Klaus et d'Hayley, sonne chez les Mikaelson, la guerre est déclarée entre l'hybride et elle. En effet, elle voue une haine vive et mortelle à son descendant. Mais la haine qu'elle ressent, comme la jalousie qui le pique, ne sont-ils pas les premiers pas vers l'amour ? Klaus/OC, Elijah/Hayley
1. Weyna Labonair

Klaus tourna la dernière page du recueil de poèmes de William Blake. Il avait du parcourir ses lignes des centaines et des centaines de fois. Il leva les yeux vers son frère, assis en face de lui, les sourcils froncés, immobile tel une statue de marbre. La relation qui les unissait Elijah et lui était de celles qui traversent les années, connaissant régulièrement ces élans de haine qui composent un jour ou l'autre tout lien fraternel. Leurs yeux de la même couleur brun clair dans la lumière du soleil matinal se croisèrent. Une lueur de défi s'alluma dans la pupille du plus âgé, une identique flamme de revanche dans celle de l'hybride originel. Ils s'étaient trahis mutuellement un nombre impossible de fois mais aujourd'hui leur querelle durerait. Klaus considérait son frère comme un voleur. Elijah considérait son frère comme un égoïste vindicatif. Car il aimait Hayley. Plus que jamais il n'avait aimé une femme. Klaus lui ne voulait que l'enfant, pour créer de nouveaux hybrides, une armée que lui seul pourrait contrôler.

L'ouïe surnaturelle des immortels capta des sons qu'ils n'auraient pas voulu entendre. Une voiture approchait. Elle s'arrêta brutalement, les pneus crissant sur le gravier de l'allée, des portes claquèrent à deux pas du manoir. Les Originels se levèrent, aux aguets. Rebekah descendit l'escalier, interrogeant sa fratrie du regard. Le visage pâle et fatigué d'Hayley apparut derrière la frappa à la porte. Plusieurs fois. La plus jeune des vampires ouvrit le panneau de bois. Trois hautes silhouettes vêtues de noir se tenaient devant eux. L'une d'entre elles se porta en avant. Elle s'agenouilla devant Klaus, montrant clairement sa soumission. Sa capuche ombrait son visage. Ses acolytes étaient démasqués. L'une d'elles était une sorcière, aux traits des Bennett, et l'autre était une jeune vampire aux cheveux blonds et ondulés dont les yeux clairs se fixèrent sur Rebekah. Klaus commençait à se poser des questions. Qui était la jeune femme agenouillée ainsi devant lui ? Ce n'était pas une hybride, il les avait tous tués.

- Seigneur.

Il connaissait cette voix fraîche et sombre, venue d'outre-tombe. Un éclair d'acier brilla dans l'ombre de son visage masqué.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Vous n'avez pas reconnu ma voix, Lord Niklaus.

L'hybride, d'un geste rageur, rejeta le vêtement en arrière. Dans son visage à présent découvert, le fixaient deux yeux sombres et ardents, dont la morsure le dérangea. Ses cheveux noir corbeau étaient nattés mais les mèches folles qui s'échappaient de sa coiffure caressaient la cicatrice qui barrait la symétrie de sa joue. Les commissures de ses lèvres couleur de sang se relevèrent en un rictus étrange et Klaus recula, frappé. Un circuit de métal courait sur ses dents, semblable à ceux que portaient les adolescents du XXIeme siècle. Puis le feu glacé du regard de la jeune femme le reconcentra sur ses iris bicolores. Une noire et une grise.

- Weyna.

- Bravo, Niklaus. Tu as gagné le droit de rejouer.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je suis venu proposer à ma descendante ma protection, voyons.

- Ta descendante ?

- Je suis la louve originelle, tu le sais bien. Tu as aussi du remarquer qu'elle avait la même marque que la mienne. Ta compagne est mon arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière petite fille. Et j'ai du oublier quelques arrière.

- Petit un : Hayley n'est pas ma compagne. Petit deux : ce n'est pas ton genre la protection. Toi, tu es plutôt le genre je-fais-mes-petites-affaires-et-je-me-tire non ?

- J'ai changé, Niklaus. Comme tout le monde. Sauf toi.

- Qui te dit que je n'ai pas changé ?

- Tout. Ta façon de me parler comme si je n'étais rien. Hayley. Son enfant. Tu n'as même pas scié quand tu as vu mon visage. Tu es toujours le monstre qui a essayé de m'arracher la tête.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas pardonné.

- Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu me faire changer d'avis sur toi ? Tu es parti. J'ai été forcé par Marcel de fuir dans le bayou avec les autres. Et les autres sont morts ! Tu sais combien il reste de loups à New-Orleans ? 4! Moi, Hayley, Eve et Christian.

- Qui est Christian ? Je n'ai pas entendu parler de lui.

- Mon compagnon.

- Compagnon ?

- Oui. Tu n'es pas irremplaçable, tu sais.

Klaus continuait de fixer la louve. Elle eut un petit sourire.

- Il n'y a deux solutions pour sa protection.

- Quelles sont-elles ?

- Soit elle vient habiter à notre camp, soit c'est moi qui m'installe ici.

- Jamais. Elle reste ici point final. Et tu ne t'installes pas.

- Je ne peux pas la protéger alors.

Elijah observait la scène silencieusement. Il avait immédiatement reconnu Weyna, elle avait été la meilleure amie de Rebekah. Et l'amante de Klaus. Ils la connaissaient depuis leur naissance. Elle était bien plus âgée qu'eux. Son origine remontait à l'Antiquité. Elle n'avait jamais vieilli depuis sa transformation. Pourquoi avait-elle été ainsi modifiée ? Comment cela était-il possible ? I lui avait posé la question une fois. Elle n'avait jamais répondu. Il sentit Hayley avancer vers la porte. La jeune femme enceinte posa sa main sur son épaule. Il ravala un sourire. Depuis la fois où elle avait failli perdre son enfant, ils s'étaient rapprochés de plus en plus. Il l'avait embrassée tellement de fois... Dans ses rêves. C'est alors qu'il se décida à participer à la conversation.

- Elle reste.

- Quoi ?

- Niklaus, elle reste. Elle protège Hayley. Donc elle reste.

Klaus retourna dans le salon, ne pouvant supporter le regard triomphant de Weyna. Sa vie devenait infernale. Avec Elijah qui se rapprochait d'Hayley un peu plus chaque jour, Rebekah qui le harcelait à propos du bébé, l'enfant justement qui arriverait dans quelques mois, la sorcière Davina qui continuait son apprentissage de contrôle et qui parfois faisait sauter une armoire quand elle s'énervait, Marcel qui était devenu bien méfiant et qui commençait à réunir son armée et maintenant Weyna. Il la pensait partie, oubliée à jamais. Il l'avait même espérée morte. Mais elle était immortelle. Et furieuse contre lui. Elle était toujours aussi belle, même avec la cicatrice et l'appareil. Il avait lu dans ses yeux qu'elle lui ferait payer sa souffrance. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il resterait à l'écart d'elle à la prochaine pleine lune. Qui était... Ce soir même. Dans... 8 heures. Il entendit des pas venir dans le salon et se retourna. C'était la vampire qui accompagnait l'originelle.

La jolie blonde déambula dans la pièce, sans prêter attention à l'hybride. Klaus la regarda. Elle croisa son regard et sourit.

- Joli collection., fit-elle en désignant la bibliothèque.

- Celle de mon frère.

- Oh. Elijah.

- Oui. Vous connaissez la famille ?

- De réputation. Je sais que votre frère est le plus... agréable.

- Vraiment ? Votre source est... Weyna ?

- Exact. Vous, vous êtes le sauvage.

- Le sauvage ? C'est comme ça qu'elle me décrit ?

- Entre autres.

Elle ne rougit pas mais ses yeux brillèrent fugitivement.

- Autres ?

- Paranoïaque. Agressif. Souvent brutal. Dominant.

- Très intéressant... Comment la décrirais-tu ?

- Weyna ? Méfiante, protectrice, dominante, agressive parfois, juste.

- Juste... C'est bien la première fois qu'on me la décrit comme ça.

- Elle est notre maître.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Maureen.

- Pourrais-tu me tenir aux courants de ses faits et gestes ? Lui demanda-t-il, usant de son pouvoir d'hypnose.

- Oui.

Weyna sortit des affaires de son sac. Elle soupira. Cette histoire avec Christian était juste un mensonge pour le rendre jaloux. Mais il n'avait pas bronché. Elle alla se changer. Lorsqu'elle ressortit de la salle de bains, perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas Elijah, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte qui l'attendait. Elle farfouilla dans ce qu'elle avait apporté et trouva les bijoux qu'elle cherchait. Elijah écarquilla les yeux quand il reconnut l'un des deux.

- Tu as gardé son collier ?

Elle sursauta, se retourna violemment.

- Oui. Il me rappelle une période un petit peu plus heureuse.

- Mais c'est lui qui te l'a offert.

- J'y suis attaché, Elijah.

Elle porta le lien de cuir sombre orné d'une pierre de lune parfaitement polie à son cou et le fixa. La douce lueur qui emmenait de la pierre éclaira son visage et brilla dans ses yeux qui un instant devinrent jaunes.

- Et l'autre pendentif ?

- C'est pour Hayley.

Il s'approcha et tendit la main vers la sphère de métal gravé de symboles anciens, enfermée dans un double cercle de bois. Sa main fut arrêtée net à quelques centimètres de l'objet par celle de la louve originelle qui le fusilla du regard.

- Pas touche, monsieur l'originel.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Il ne doit être touché que par une louve de la famille de la jeune femme enceinte. Il est très précieux et extrêmement fragile.

- A qui appartient-il ? Et qu'est-ce exactement ?

- Il est à moi. Jusqu'à ce que ma sorcière le lie à Hayley. C'est une bola de grossesse améliorée par les sorcières de la lignée de Quetsiyah.

- A quoi cela sert-il ?

- A garantir la santé de l'enfant. Et à apaiser la future mère de ses douleurs. Initialement. Il est en plus couplé à un sort de localisation et à une protection magique.

- Pourquoi Hayley ?

- Parce que c'est ma dernière descendante. Elle doit être protégée.

La jeune femme prit le pendentif dans la main et soupira. Cela lui rappelait d'autres temps. Son temps.

- Où est-elle ?

- En bas avec Klaus et tes acolytes.

- Parfait.

- Il faudra qu'elle vienne avec moi ce soir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elijah. Un loup-garou se transforme à la pleine lune, point. En étant une, je pourrais assurer sa sécurité. Et pas question que toi ou ton frère vienne. Vous vous ferez mordre. Et même si ce n'est pas mortel, ça fait mal. Et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir deux originels fous de douleur à la charge. Encore plus si c'est Niklaus.

Elle sortit de la chambre, Elijah sur les talons. Elle descendit l'escalier. Klaus l'entendit descendre accompagnée de son aîné. Il y avait toujours eu une amitié forte entre les deux. Peut-être même plus forte que celle qui l'unissait à Rebekah. Weyna avait ce côté romantique et frivole d'une jeune femme de 17 ans, ce qui avait emporté Rebekah, mais aussi une grande intelligence et une expérience très sensible de la vie, ce qui avait conquis Elijah. Klaus ne l'avait pas choisie pour sa sagesse ou son comportement d'adolescente normale. Elle l'avait envoûtée. Littéralement. Ses yeux polychromes avaient cet effet sur les hommes. Et il y avait cet violence, cette bestialité en elle. Ses pas le tirèrent de ses pensée et il leva la tête de sa lecture, à l'instant où elle entrait dans la pièce.

Elle s'était changée. Elle portait à présent un jean moulant à carreaux gris brun, un gilet d'homme noir court qui dévoilait un peu son ventre, des stilletos noirs à faire pâlir d'envie Rebekah et autour du cou... Son collier. Elle le regarda à peine en traversant la pièce. Elle donna des ordres à sa sorcière, elles deux s'affairant autour de Hayley.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Weyna ?

- Je protège ta... peu importe qui elle est à tes yeux mais je la protège.

La sorcière prit une main de Hayley qui se laissa faire et la posa sur celle de son ancêtre. Dans le poing serré de l'originelle reposait la bola. La sorcière se plaça devant les deux louves, la tête levée, les yeux clos, les mains de part et d'autres des poings des surnaturelles et commença son sort. Un léger vent tourna dans la pièce, il devint de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que la jeune femme parlait. Klaus sentit tous les poils de son corps se hérisser devant la décharge de pouvoir. Il vit Weyna tressaillir plusieurs fois. Le lien complété, la sorcière prit une grande respiration. Un long fil couleur argent partit du cœur de la louve originelle et atterrit dans sa main. Un autre fil d'énergie, cette fois-ci couleur bronze s'écoula d'Hayley. Un dernier, d'une nuance cuivre et prenant sa source chez la sorcière, compléta le transfert. Le bijou rayonnait entre les doigts des deux femmes. La sorcière s'écroula, la vampire blonde l'attrapa et l'allongea. L'ancêtre et sa descendante restèrent à se fixer, la boule lumineuse éclairant leurs visages d'un reflet étrange. L'éclat de l'objet diminua progressivement. Alors Weyna le retira de sa main et le passa autour du cou de Hayley. La lueur se propagea au corps entier de la femme enceinte puis disparut brutalement. Elle se sourirent.

- ça, c'est fait, soupira l'originelle.

- Qu'est-ce qui est fait ?

- La protection de Hayley. Enfin, une partie. L'autre étant moi et vous.

Elle sourit en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil. Elle croisa ses longues jambes.

- Bon alors, on fait quoi maintenant ?

- Que veux-tu faire ?

- Vois-tu cher Niklaus, je meurs d'envie de faire un tour en ville. Je suis sur que si tu demandes à ton ami Marcel, il sera d'accord pour nous laisser nous balader un peu, tu ne crois pas ?

- Dans ce cas, je viens avec elle, s'exclama Rebekah. Cela fait longtemps que nous ne sommes pas sortie ensemble toutes les deux.

- Et moi aussi, renchérit Hayley. J'ai bien envie de mettre le nez dehors.

- Je vois que vous vous êtes liguées contre moi, gronda Klaus.

- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour planter une dague dans le cœur de ta sœur, Niklaus. Ni dans le mien, ça tu n'y arriverais pas. Et ne pense même pas toucher à un cheveu d'Hayley.

- J'ai compris. Mesdemoiselles, si vous voulez bien m'excusez, je dois passer un coup de fil.

Il sortit de la pièce en grommelant. A peine était elle arrivée, que Weyna mettait tout sans dessus dessous. Sortir en ville... Il appela Marcel pour le prévenir que Rebekah sortait en ville accompagnée par deux louves. Le vampire donna son accord en rechignant et dès que son pire ami eut raccroché, ordonna une équipe de surveillance du petit groupe.

Ainsi les trois femmes sortirent.


	2. Pourtant elle n'avait rien fait

Thierry Vanchure et ses deux sbires sortirent de l'ombre. Discrètement, ils prirent les trois jeunes femmes qu'on leur avait désigné comme cibles. Rebekah Mikaelson, la grande et blonde vampire originelle, n'était pas la plus dangereuse de la bande. En fait, celle qui leur faisait le plus peur était celle qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Une jolie brune portant le tatouage des loups Labonair. Mauvais. Très mauvais. Elle se retourna et ses yeux, de deux couleurs différentes, transpercèrent Thierry. Il eût alors la profonde certitude d'être démasqué. Mais la louve continua son chemin. Sans prêter plus d'attention aux trois hommes, ce qui acheva l'inquiétude du vampire. Weyna se pencha légèrement vers Rebekah et chuchota :

- Marcel nous fait suivre. Il craint pour ta sécurité peut-être ?

- Très très drôle, Weyna ...

- T'énerves pas, Beka !

Hayley observait les deux originelles se disputer. Il y avait une grande et ancienne complicité entre les deux femmes. Une complicité ... millénaire.

- Sans vouloir te vexer, Weyna, quel âge as-tu ?

- 2630 ans.

- 2630 !

- Eh oui ! Je les fais pas, hein ?

Elle éclata de rire. En effet, elle ne les faisait pas. Son œil charbon brilla d'un éclat étrange, un éclat de souvenir. Elle passa doucement sa main droite sur son ventre. Le tatouage, caché par son haut mais bien présent, était le gardien de sa mémoire, le relief du jour où tout avait commencé. Le jour où elle était devenue divine adoratrice d'Amon, à Thèbes, en 603 avant J-C. Elle se souvenait de tout, elle avait vécu quelques semaines dans ce rêve éveillé qu'était la vie d'une épouse, certes mystique, d'un dieu. Tout était comme on lui avait décrit. Mais il y avait autre chose. La cérémonie. Personne ne lui en avait parlé. Elle était heureuse ce jour-là. Heureuse d'être élue. Maintenant, 2614 ans après, elles se maudissaient de ne pas avoir remarqué les regards des autres adoratrices, l'aiguille que la divine épouse, la plus âgée et la plus puissance, faisant tourner sur les braises, pour la purifier. Maintenant, 2614 ans après, elle connaissait la douleur du tatouage, de la pointe chauffée à blanc qui s'enfonçait dans son ventre, traçait un cercle, brûlant sur sa peau, du pigment noir qui l'avait marqué à jamais.

Elle s'arrêta au Jardin Gris, y acheta quelques plantes. Les surnaturels, sorciers comme les vampires de Marcel, se retournaient sur son passage. Les deux autres étaient parties dans d'autres boutiques et elle était maintenant seule. Weyna leva les yeux vers le ciel et inspira profondément. Elle savourait, tous ses sens en éveil, le bonheur de retrouver son quartier. Les bruits des voix parlant de doux cajun masqua le léger pas des vampires. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils l'eurent piégée qu'elle réalisa. Thierry sortit de l'ombre et la dévisagea. Maintenant, il se souvenait d'elle. La louve originelle qu'il avait lui-même chassée du quartier, garantissant ainsi la gratitude de Marcel à son égard. L'idée tentante de rejouer l'histoire, de la ramener à son maître, le fit sourire un instant.

- Tu te souviens de moi, louve ?

- Tiens, le toutou de Marcel ? T'as pas encore fini au jardin ?

- Si. Une fois. A cause de l'hybride.

- Rappelles-moi de féliciter Niklaus la prochaine fois que je le vois.

- Tu vas pas le voir avant longtemps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? Me kidnapper ? Avec 2 vampires ? Laisse moi rire !

- J'ai juste besoin de quelques secondes d'immobilisation.

- T'arrivera pas à m'assommer, j'ai la tête dure.

- Qui te dit que je veux t'assommer ?

Thierry lança un regard à un de ses vampires. Celui-ci savait qu'il avait affaire à une surpuissante originelle. Il savait aussi que c'était une mission-suicide. Il sortit la seringue de sa poche et la lança à son chef alors que son camarade se jeter sur la louve. La jeune femme, malgré la profonde entaille qu'elle avait ouverte dans le bras d'un des vampires fut rapidement neutralisée. Elle grogna et ses yeux devinrent dangereusement jaunes. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le moindre mouvement que l'aiguille s'enfonçaient déjà dans son cou. Elle sentit le poison s'infiltrer dans ses veines, courir dans son corps tout entier. Et ça la brûlait.

Elle se tordit violemment, exposant sa nuque in volontairement. Thierry en profita. Il lui brisa la nuque. Son corps s'affaissa sur le trottoir. Aucune mort à déclarer. Pour l'instant. Car personne n'avait remarqué la morsure toxique sur le bras de Thierry. Le vampire était si extatique après sa victoire qu'il n'avait même pas senti les deux crocs de la femme s'enfoncer dans son bras. Il la fit transporter à l'Abattoir. En se frottant les mains, il pensa à la joie de Marcel quand il la verrait.

Rebekah s'inquiétait. Certes, Weyna était assez grande pour se débrouiller seule mais elle était aussi extrêmement ponctuelle. Et cette fois ci elle avait 15 minutes de retard. Hayley sentait l'inquiétude de l'originelle. Même si elle ne le comprenait pas, elle savait qu'il y avait un problème. La vampire blonde sortit son portable et appela un numéro enregistré.

- Elijah. On a un problème, je pense.

- Laisse moi deviner; Weyna Labonair.

- Sauf que cette fois, c'est pas le fait qu'elle se balade devant tout le monde comme la narcissique pétasse qu'elle est. Le problème c'est qu'elle se balade plus !

- Peux-tu être un peu plus précise, s'il-te-plait ?

- Elle a disparu. Plus de louve originelle se pavanant devant les laquais de Marcel.

- Aie.

- Tu l'as dit.

- J'arrive.

Elijah sortit de la maison Mikaelson en coup de vent. Dans quels problème Weyna était-elle allée se fourrer ? Elle avait l'habitude de se mettre dans les ennuis dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Comme Niklaus en fait. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup les deux originaux. Sadiques, indifférents, paranoïaques, impulsifs, émotionnels, volatils, lunatiques, narcissiques, manipulateurs, jaloux, obsessionnels et compétiteurs. Ajoutez à cela le côté dominant d'une louve alpha, le caractère explosif de l'hybride bridé pendant 990 ans... Et bien entendu, c'est lui, le grand frère, que l'on appelait lors des problèmes. Et malheureusement, ces deux-là se connaissaient depuis plus de 1000 ans. Il soupira. La rue était pleine de touristes, essentiellement asiatiques, qui prenaient en photo tout ce qui bougeait, lui inclus, alors qu'il se frayait un chemin dans la foule, courant presque. Rebekah vit son frère arriver d'un pas plus pressé que d'habitude, les pans de sa veste de costume volettent légèrement au rythme de ses pas. Elle ne l'avait pas vu aussi empressé depuis... au moins la semaine dernière.

- Bon Elijah. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- C'est simple. On part à sa recherche.

Weyna releva la tête en grognant. Cela faisait mal de mourir. Pas de doutes. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Une pièce, qui aurait pu être une chambre, vide. Juste elle, les mains attachés par des chaînes des deux côtés de son corps, la maintenant debout, les bras en croix. Elle leva la tête vers le plafond et grimaça. Elle connaissait ce plafond. Peut-être même trop bien. Elle entendit quelques bruits de voix. Quelqu'un entra. Marcel. Elle eût un sourire amer.

- Content ? Tu n'as attrapée.

- Oh, mais ce n'était pas voulu. Vois-tu, Thierry m'est très fidèle et je crois que te voir lui a rappelé comment il t'avait chassée, la première fois. Et donc il t'a ramené. Ce qui est parfais, j'ai une ou deux questions à te poser.

- Crèves, ne m'as pas engendrée et je ne vois pas aucune raison pour que j t'obéisse en quoi que ce soit.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenue ?

- Pour prendre des nouvelles de ma famille. Niklaus est un de mes descendants et Hayley aussi.

- Tu me mens. Ne me provoques sais très bien de quoi je suis capable. Klaus m'a tout appris. Et vous étiez très proche à une période de ta vie.

- C'est le passé.

- Tu veux toujours te venger, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est le passé, Marcel.

- C'est pour ça que tu es revenue. Pour le faire payer

- Il a failli m'arracher le visage. Mais c'était il y a 92 ans. J'ai évolué depuis.

- Pourtant, je suis sûre que tu aimerais le voir souffrir.

- Je ne peux pas. Il est mon unique protection.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de protection. Tu es la louve originelle.

- Justement.

Il s'approcha d'elle. Elle détourna la tête. Marcel avec presque raison. Oui, il avait raison sur au moins une chose. Elle haïssait toujours Klaus aussi fort que lui permettais chaque cellule de son corps. Il l'avait blessée. Elle voulait lui faire payer le prix de son sang. Marcel continuer de la détailler du regard. Il y avait une légère ombre dans son regard, une peur insoutenable, instinctive.

- De quoi as-tu donc peur, Weyna Labonair ?

- Pas de toi, crapule, cracha-t-elle, furieuse.

Il la frappa. Le souffle coupé, elle sentit un liquide chaud s'écouler de son nez brisé. Son sang. Il lui planta un genou dans le ventre, la faisant se tordre. Ses yeux disaient qu'elle allait regretté de l'avoir défié. Il se détourna. Elle crut un instant qu'il en avait fini avec elle. Mais quand elle vit un de ses geôliers brandir une fine tige de tue-loup, elle frissonna. Encore plus quand le deuxième vampire arracha son t-shirt, dévoilant son ventre tatoué. Elle ne frissonna pas quand elle sentit le poison contre sa peau. Elle brûla. Et le cri de couleur qu'elle lâcha était plus animal qu'humain.

Klaus entra dans l'Abattoir. A chaque fois, le douloureux souvenir que le maître de cette demeure était à présent Marcel le faisait grimacer. Ils avaient vécu 200 ans ici. Et maintenant, il détestait y revenir, alors qu'il n'avait espérer que ça pendant plusieurs décennies. Il monta l'escalier et passa devant une ancienne chambre. Il connaissait cette pièce. Elle avait été la chambre de Weyna. Là où il l'avait blessé à mort, là où Elijah les avait surpris, là où il avait passé de nombreuses heures, penché sur son visage à présent défiguré. A vrai dire, elle s'en était plutôt bien remis. Et c'était sa faute après tout. Il s'apprêtait à continuer son chemin quand il sentit une présence dans son dos. Il se retourna vivement. Le jeune vampire qui se tenait derrière lui ne lui était pas inconnu. Un de ceux qu'il avait essayé de corrompre.

- Josh, quel plaisir.

- Marcel veut vous voir.

- Où ?

- Juste ici.

Le surnaturel indiqua la porte devant laquelle Klaus s'était arrêté. Pourquoi Marcel voulait-il le voir dans cette pièce ? D'après les cliquetis métalliques qu'il avait entendu, elle était devenue une salle de torture. Il commença à avoir un soupçon. Qui se confirma la porte passée. Derrière le grand vampire noir qui l'observait avec un air mesquin, derrière les deux sbires qui la gardaient, était enchaînée celle qui était revenue foutre sa vie en l'air. Et aux traces de sang qui avait coulé sur son visage et aux atroces brûlures qui couvraient son torse dénudé, on l'avait un petit peu malmenée. Elle se débâtit dans ses chaînes quand elle le vit.

- Niklaus. Aurais-tu l'obligeance de dire à ce sadico-maniaque qui s'est bien délecté de me voir souffrir à mort, de bien vouloir me relâcher, s'il-te-plaît, merci.

- Marcel, tu voulais me voir ?

- Niklaus Mikaelson, ne fais pas comme si tu ne m'entendais pas !

Elle se débattit sauvagement et récolta une nouvelle brûlure qui l'a fit hurler de rage et de douleur mêlés. Les deux hommes discutèrent un instant. Il ne lui adressa pas un seul regard.

- Tu peux continuer Marcel. Ça lui fera du bien de se prendre une raclée.

- Klaus ! Je déteste te demander ça mais s'il-te plaît, aide moi.

Il se tourna vers elle. Elle se surprit à espérer. Espérer qu'il l'aide. Espérer que pour une fois, il ne soit pas celui qu'elle connaissait, un salaud manipulateur. Il se plante devant elle, savourant la vision de son corps brûlé, à moitié nu, vulnérable. La commissure de ses lèvres se releva en un petit sourire sadique et satisfait et il articula :


	3. Ne jamais sous-estimer une femme blessée

-Non.

Il se détourna rapidement. Weyna avait une telle haine dans le regard …... Elle lui en ferait voir, elle se vengerait... Il souriait en se disant qu'elle n'y arriverai pas. Son charme avait un effet assez conséquent sur elle, il avait pu le voir à de nombreuses reprises. Il avaient passé de belles nuits ensemble. Pas seulement des nuits d'ailleurs. Mais lui ne s'attachait pas. Mais elle était une femme. Et une louve. Il n'était pas comme elle. Il n'était pas sensible. Il ne s'attachait pas. Ils avaient pris du bon temps tous les deux. Pour lui, c'était juste du sexe. Pas de sentiments. Pas de liens. Juste du plaisir.

Marcel savait ce qu'il allait faire. Il allait relâcher la louve. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ferait la peau à son ennemie. Et aussi parce que cette nuit était la plein lune

Elijah regardait la pendule qui tournait au dessus du plan de la ville. La jeune sorcière qui le maniait, Davina, releva la tête vers lui. Elle s'ennuyait profondément. Les sorts de localisation comme celui qu'elle effectuait ne demandait aucune puissance particulière, aucun contrôle particulier. Mais si c'était aussi important pour l'originel, elle voulait bien le faire. L'objet au mouvement hypnotique s'arrêta sur un point précis de la carte. Elijah grimaça ... Et merde... Weyna était à l'Abattoir. Ce qui signifiait que c'était Marcel le responsable de sa disparition. Il devrait sûrement tuer un ou deux vampires. Il soupira. Il détestait se salir les mains. Ce qui n'échappait jamais, aux vues de l'infernale capacité de son frère à faire n'importe quoi. Il rejoignit Rebekah et Hayley, sourit à cette dernière d'une manière qu'il espérait rassurante. Il leur expliqua rapidement la situation. Il allait seul à le rescousse de la louve. Et Rebekah protégeait le jeune femme enceinte. Malgré leurs désaccords, il partit. L'Abattoir était ouvert, comme toujours. Il salua d'un signe sec de la tête les vampires de Marcel qui le regardèrent passer, bouche-bée. Son ouïe vampirique capta un hurlement de douleur qui n'aurait même pas échappé à une oreille humaine. C'était elle. Il en était assez sûr. Ils devaient la tenir à l'aconit. Il savait déjà ce que faisait l'effet de cette plante dans l'organisme lupin. Cela brûlait. Assez fort pour provoquer les hurlements qu'il entendait maintenant. Elijah soupira en remontant les manches de sa veste. C'était reparti pour un tour.

Weyna ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Ses sens aiguisés l'avaient prévenu de l'approche d'un vampire mais elle avait juste pensé à un nouveau tortionnaire. Elle n'avait réalisé qui était ce vampire lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce. Pourtant, c'était son meilleur ami. En fait, elle avait fermé les yeux et attendait qu'on la frappe. Elle avait entendu un hurlement qui, pour une fois, n'était pas sorti de sa gorge. Interloquée, elle avait regardé qui était son sauveur. Elle avait souri en voyant Elijah essuyer ses mains pleines de sang.

- Hey. Comment ça va Eli ?

- J'avais déjà assez de boulot avec mon frère, tu aurais pu t'abstenir de faire n'importe quoi.

- Petit un : je n'ai rien fait, c'est eux qui m'ont sautés dessus. Petit deux : tu devrais le laisser se débrouiller de temps en temps. C'est pas avec un grand frère comme toi qu'il va devenir autonome ce gamin !

Elle sourit. Le vampire la détacha et la soutint car elle tenait à peine debout. Les brûlures sur son ventre étaient horriblement rouges et boursouflés.

- Ça va ?

- Non, je ne pense pas. J'ai été torturée pendant une ou deux heures par les vampires de Marcel, juste pour une raison que visiblement je ne connais toujours pas. Et là, j'ai jutes envie de tuer ton frère. Il va falloir qu'il fasse gaffe lui. Surtout cette nuit. Parce que si je le croise, hybride originel ou pas, je le bouffe. Et ce sera pas beau à voir, je te le promets.

- D'accord, essayes de tenir debout. On verra après pour la boucherie.

Elle grimaça en marchant. Ses blessures se refermaient déjà mais c'était tout de même pas le pied. Elijah la ramena au manoir aussi vite qu'il pût. Elle ne croisa pas l'hybride, à son plus grand déplaisir. L'envie d le dépecer était assez grande; ce qu'il lui avait fait était monstrueux. Elle remercia Elijah. Elle aimait bien le vampire et se fit la réflexion qu'Hayley avait de la chance. Elijah Mikaelson était une rareté dans ce monde.

Klaus but une gorgée au verre de bourbon que lui avait offert Marcel. Il ne pouvait échapper à ses moments où tout deux feignaient une profonde amitié malgré les disputes, le sang qui avait coulé et la haine qui les prenaient quand ils se voyaient. Ils devaient sauvegarder les apparences, faire ne sorte d'avoir des contacts et des informations l'un sur l'autre, un travail à part entière. Il eût un petit sourire machiavélique en se rappelant les événements de l'après-midi. Weyna. Cette fille était infernale. Elle le suivait partout où il allait, restait dans l'ombre derrière lui, le pourchassait de son regard d'encre et d'acier. Et en plus de cela, elle avait un don pour le faire tourner en bourrique. Marcel avait été à la fois un don du ciel et un avant-goût d'enfer pour lui dans cette histoire. Un don du ciel car il l'avait capturée et donc éloignée de lui. Un avant-goût d'enfer car la façon dont elle l'avait vu partir, avec cette rancœur extrême du fond des yeux, lui avait donné des frissons. Elle allait se venger. D'une façon ou d'une autre, au moment où il s'y attendrais le moins.

Un laquais de Marcel, un de ses jeunes vampires espérant une bague un jour, arriva rapidement. Il annonçait une assez mauvaise nouvelle. Thierry, le bras-droit du Roi de New-Orléans, avait été mordu. Par un loup-garou.

- Quoi ?

- Il est en train de mourir, Marcel.

- Klaus. Accepterais-tu de le guérir ?

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. On verra après pour le reste.

L'hybride demandait clairement un dédommagement. Mauvais ça. Marcel emmena son meilleur ennemi à la suite de l'infortuné messager. Ils montèrent à l'étage. Le vampire souffrait. La morsure s'était infectée plus rapidement que d'habitude. Klaus s'approcha du surnaturel et se mordit le poignet. Il laissa boire le sang qui coulait doucement. A peine avait-il pris une gorgée qu'il gémit fortement. Sur son bras, la marque des crocs grandit, s'élargit sur la peau, comme si le sang de l'originel ne faisait qu'empirer l'état du vampire sans le guérir.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu devrais le guérir !

- Qui était le dernier loup qui l'a approché ?

- La fille là ... Weyna Labonair.

- Mon sang ne peut pas le guérir.

- Il est condamné, fit Marcel d'une voix sombre.

- Non, il faut le sang de Weyna. C'est le seul remède.

- Je pense qu'elle préférerait te tuer que de t'aider, là.

- Je dois lui parler.

- Elle est repartie.

- Tu l'as relâchée ?!

- Oui.

Klaus prit une profonde inspiration. Ne pas tuer un allié devant toutes ses créations. Très mauvaises idée. Pourtant le regard qu'il lui lança valait bien un pieu dans le cœur. Il repartit brusquement. Il allait la trouver. Il avait déjà un plan.

Weyna sortit de la douche en soupirant. Sa peau était de nouveau dépourvue de plaies, seules de légères plaques rouges indiquaient ce qu'elle avait subi. Elle s'enroula dans une serviette et démêla ses cheveux sombres. Elle s'observa minutieusement dans le miroir, détestant le reflet fatigué de ses yeux. Elle se livra à son rituel de beauté, chose commune à un peu près les deux- tiers des femmes du monde. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas n'importe qu'elle femme. Elle était Weyna Labonair, louve originelle ménopausée depuis environ 2580 ans, elle avait été torturée à mort plusieurs fois dans la même journée et elle voulait tuer un de ses descendants, l'hybride originel qui, comme elle, était immortel. Vie de merde. Elle repassa dans sa chambre, mit des sous vêtements pour partir à la recherche d'une tenue pas trop moulante qui lui permettrai de se transformer plus facilement à la nuit tombée donc dans environ 4 heures. Elle fermait son soutien-gorge quand une voix retentit derrière elle. Une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Quelle délicieuse vision à cette heure de la journée. Les dessous ont bien changés depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu te rhabiller.

La jeune femme se retourne en grondant.

- Klaus.

- Oh, arrête cet air furieux, love. Je ne suis pas venu pour déclencher un combat.

- C'est pourtant ce que tu mérites. Tu es un salaud.

- Je suis désolé.

- Je ne te crois pas.

Il avança légèrement vers elle. Elle recula, le fixant avec intensité.

- Je suis désolé. Tu comprends, il ne faut pas dévoiler ses faiblesse à ces ennemis.

- Depuis quand suis-je une de tes faiblesses ?

La voix de l'hybride se fit caressante, douce. Il voyait la jeune femme s'adoucir un peu plus à chaque instant. Il s'approcha de nouveau mais elle ne se décolla pas. Il retient un léger sourire satisfait. Il avait encore gagné. Même la volonté la plus meurtrière se brisait sous son charme. Sa main caressa doucement le joue de la louve.

- Tu as toujours été ma plus grande faiblesse.

Il n'en pensait pas un mot mais sa persuasion marcha. Il la sentit se détendre. Il s'approcha d'elle. Et fit quelque chose d'insensé compte tenu des circonstances. Il baissa sa garde et l'embrassa. Weyna se laissa faire, se retrouvant serrée contre lui. Un instant, pendant lequel il la sentit réceptive et laissa glisser ses doigts le long de son dos, il parvint à la conviction de l'avoir de nouveau vaincue. Un instant où il perdit un peu le contrôle. Oh, il ne laissa son instinct faire que peu. Peu. Mais assez pour elle. La jeune femme se décolla de lui brutalement et le frappa. Il tomba à terre, déséquilibré, et avant même qu'il n'aie pu riposter, il se trouva totalement allongé à terre, le torse enfermé par les grandes jambes de la louve. Elle eût un sourire sarcastique.

- Ne jamais sous-estimer une femme blessé, Niklaus.

Et elle le gifla avec toute sa force de louve décuplée par l'approche de la pleine lune. Il entendit sa mâchoire craquer quand les os se rencontrèrent. Il tenta de bouger, mais l'étau des cuisses de la jeune femme le privèrent de sa respiration et d'une chance d'évasion. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et il comprit qu'il avait fait une énorme et indescriptible erreur.

- Tu es un connard manipulateur. Le sexe est peut-être un bon moyen pour vaincre les idiotes humaines mais tu ne m'auras pas comme ça. Tu viens de gâcher l'unique chance de pouvoir un jour te racheter à mes yeux. Je ne suis pas une mouche qu'on attire avec du miel et tu as beau être un amant d'exception, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un salopard narcissique. Thierry peut y passer, je m'en fiche royalement. Tu n'auras pas mon sang. Je ne suis pas là pour satisfaire tes désirs et tes besoins, ok ?

Il hocha la tête lentement. Elle se releva, lui flanqua un coup de pied là où elle savait que ça faisait mal. Il resta un instant au sol et l'observa puis disparut vitesse vampire. Elle eût un léger sourire et finit de s'habiller en sifflotant.

Cami finit d'essuyer le verre qu'elle nettoyait, les yeux dans le vague, depuis un certain temps. Elle n'entendit, ni ne vit Klaus arriver et s'asseoir sur un des tabourets du bar. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle le remarqua.

- Klaus Mikaelson, que me vaut cet honneur ?

- L'envie de parler avec quelqu'un.

Elle réagit à son ton maussade.

- Marcel ?

- Ce serait tellement si simple si c'était lui ...

- Qui d'autres ? Elijah ? Hayley ?

- Aucun d'eux.

- Il n'y a donc quelqu'un que je ne connais pas dans la partie.

- Oui.

_/ La rancœur dans son regard lui fit comprendre qu'il ferait mieux d'acquiescer. Il se rendit sous le feu glacé des prunelle de la jeune femme. Il aurait dû se douter qu'elle se vengerait. Il s'était laisser abuser par son innocence./_

- Qui était-il ? Où elle ?

- Mon ancêtre.

- Outch.

- Yep. Outch.

Il toucha sa mâchoire encore un peu douloureuse. Elle n'y était pas allée de main morte. Il soupira.

- Dis-moi.

- Weyna Labonair.

_/ Il effleura légèrement la marque de naissance qui ornait l'épaule de la jeune femme. Il la sentit se raidir entre ses bras et elle attrapa sa main et la posa sur sa hanche. Il n'y pensa plus et embrassa la peau fine e la louve là où elle était la plus attrayante : à la base du cou / Un grognement sauvage lui fit tourner la tête. Il avait laissé son frère Henrik en arrière pour mieux voir. Il était accroupi mais ses yeux rencontrèrent aisément ceux de l'énorme loup noir qui le surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Il connaissait cet animal. Quelque chose dans la nuance de couleur entre les deux prunelles d'or. L'une était plus sombre que l'autre. /_

- Et qui est-elle exactement ?

- La louve originelle. L'ancêtre de l'ensemble des loups que la Terre est jamais portée.

- Je voulais dire pour toi.

- Elle est ...

_/ Les mains de la jeune femme le débarrassèrent de sa chemise. Il se pencha sur elle et la colla contre le mur. Ses doigts décoiffèrent ses longs cheveux noirs et les siens se plantèrent dans son dos. / Il lut dans son regard la haine la plus pure. Elle le frappa. Il riposta. Ils se battirent violemment. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, essoufflés, ils étaient couverts de sang. /_

- ...mon amante, mon ennemie ...

_/ Elle lui sourit. Il la regarda et malgré sa douleur, après les coups de son père, il se releva et sécha ses larmes. Elle l'encourageait du regard. Il la remercia grâce au sien. /_

- ... mon amie la plus fidèle.

- Pourquoi être mécontent de son retour alors ?

- Parce que j'ai failli lui arracher la tête le dernière fois qu'on s'est vus.

- je suppose qu'elle veut se venger ?

- Bonne supposition.

Il fixait quelque chose d'invisible, perdus dans des souvenirs lointains. Cami continuait de l'observer attentivement. Il y avait cette douleur au fond de lui, derrière sa carapace de méchanceté. Cela le rendait encore plus humain. Plus aimable malgré tout le reste.

Weyna comprit que la lune était levée quand elle sentit ses muscles se tendrent contre sa volonté. Elle se leva brusquement, alla frapper chez Hayley. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre pour trouver la jeune louve dans les bras d'Elijah. Ils s'éloignèrent brusquement l'un de l'autre quand ils la virent. Elle sourit à son ami. Klaus ne saurait rien. Les deux louves rejoignirent rapidement le Bayou. Juste à temps. La transformation commença alors. Leurs yeux jaunissaient, leurs os se brisaient et se reformaient pour créer un corps de loup, leurs mains et leurs visages se déformaient et de long poils poussaient sur leurs corps. L'originelle leva sa tête noire et hurla à la lune, ses dents longues de chasseur appelaient le sang. A son côté, Hayley était d'un gris argenté lunaire. Les deux animaux se mirent en chasse. Leur tour était venu.

Elijah redescendit au salon et attrapa au hasard un livre dans la bibliothèque. Il savait, tout comme Rebekah, que Weyna passerait un jour ou l'autre la porte de la maison. Ils avaient juste espéré que ce ne soit pas le cas tout de suite. Parfois, assez souvent en fait, il avait un élan de rancune envers leur mère, Esther, qui les avait transformés en vampire, avait bridé le côté loup de Niklaus et avait lié ce dernier à son ancêtre. Weyna et Klaus étaient liés par le sang. Partout ou il allait, elle suivait et ainsi de suite. C'était une des raisons qui avaient, inconsciemment, poussé son frère à revenir à New-Orleans. Ils étaient liés par le sang. Elijah, comme sa sœur, avait assisté au rituel.

_/ Esther versa dans une coupe le sang de Tatia et le fit boire aux deux jeunes gens. La lueur des bougies augmenta brutalement quand elle prononça la formule qui les lierait à jamais. Un habile et puissant sortilège poussa Klaus à mordre la louve et à procéder à un échange de sang avec elle. Rebekah glissa sa main dans celle de son frère aîné qui lui sourit d'un air rassurant. Il essayait de se convaincre lui même en même temps. Mais le sort fonctionna. Les deux jeunes gens vivraient liés à jamais sans même le savoir. /_

Le plus âgé des originels soupira en se rappelant ce jour. Depuis lors, tout avait changé. Plus ou moins en mal. Klaus et Weyna ne comprenaient pas pourquoi le destin les réunissait toujours. Cela rendait fou l'hybride et il rejetait sur la louve cette histoire. Mais son inconscient fonctionnait assez bien pour lui faire détester tout lien quel qu'il soit. C'était pour cela qu'il tuait indéfiniment tous les liens sentimentaux de sa fratrie. Pour qu'ils ne soient pas aussi perdus que lui. Sans le savoir, Klaus était perdu sans elle. Elijah soupira. Il était seul dans la maison. Seul. Et il s'ennuyait profondément. Dans ces moments-là, les souvenirs des années qu'il avait passé à sauver son frère remontaient. Les souvenirs de celles qu'il avait voulu aimer et qui lui avaient été arrachées par Klaus … Tatia, Katerina, Mary, Celeste. D'une manière ou d'une autre, tout était de sa faute. Il se leva brusquement. Ne pas penser à ça. Surtout pas. Parfois, il avait envie de hurler de frustration. Il était toujours le grand frère, celui qui résolvait la situation. Et il en avait parfois marre d'être comme ça. Parfois, il voulait partir. Loin. Changer de vie. Tout recommencer à zéro. Loin. Ailleurs. Sans tous ces problèmes. Il sortit de cette maison qui lui rappelait tant de chose. Il avait complétement oublié la lune pleine au dessus de lui.

Les quatre loups s'étaient réunis. Weyna menait la meute, louve alpha parmi les alpha. Elle avait ce bonheur étrange, cette sensation d'être tranquille, quand elle était sous sa forme lupine. Plus de problèmes. Elle savourait le vent de sa course dans son pelage, la douceur de la terre sous ses pattes. C'était un autre monde tellement plus... Simple. Eve, jolie louve rousse, courte sur pattes, et Christian, grand mâle brun, se séparèrent des deux autres. Ils retournèrent au Bayou alors qu'Hayley et son ancêtre rejoignaient la voiture et se retransformaient. Weyna sentit alors quelque chose. Vampire, lui indiquèrent ses sens en éveil. Sa lèvre supérieure se releva légèrement sur ses dents humaines toujours teintées du sang des animaux qui l'avaient rassassiée. Elle couru jusqu'à l'ennemi. Et s'arreta violement.


	4. Jalousie Mordante

Marcher. Elijah errait entre les arbres. Il ne voulait pas penser. Pas penser à elles. Juste se concentrer sur la sensation de ses muscles qui se contractaient et s'étiraient régulièrement. Oublier. Il se perdit dans le chemin tortueux de sa mémoire. Il s'arrêta un instant pour se débarrasser d'idées douloureuses.

/ Celeste lui sourit. Il aimait bien ce sourire. Il aimait surtout les lèvres qui le formaient. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement, d'une démarche fluide et silencieuse. Elle rit légèrement. Arrivé près d'elle, il l'enlaça, ses mains enserrèrent sa taille de guêpe et son visage se perdit dans les longs cheveux bouclés de la jeune femme.

- Celeste...

- Oui, monsieur ?

Sa voix chantante l'enchanta. Il la serra contre lui. Elle soupira.

- Je ne laisserais jamais mon frère vous atteindre. Jamais.

- Tant que vous êtes à mes côtés, je n'ai peur de rien...

Il l'embrassa et leurs deux corps furent parcouru d'un frisson. Il l'entraîna à sa suite dans une des chambres. Et ferma la porte. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent. Il l'allongea avec douceur sur le lit et resta un instant à la contempla. Instant pendant lequel elle déboutonna sa veste et le lui retira. Il sourit et s'empara de sa bouche pour ne plus la relâcher. / Sa bouche. Son corps entier affleurait à la surface de l'eau, sans vie. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brutalement quand il réalisa. Il se précipita vers elle, priant à qui l'entendrait aussi fort que son âme le pouvait. Il sortit le visage qu'il avait tant de fois embrassé de la surface miroitante. Plus d'étincelle dans ses grands yeux bruns. Le sang commençait à partir, laissant la peau plus pâle que jamais. Il eut alors l'impression qu'on le tuait de l'intérieur. Il hurla de douleur. Dans sa souffrance, il pensait qu'à elle. Celeste. Morte./

Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir un énorme loup d'une couleur brun sombre qui le fixait. Il se maudit. Il avait complètement oublié la pleine lune et son cortège de loups-garous surpuissants. Il se leva lentement, essayant de ne pas éveiller l'inimité de la bête dont les yeux d'or l'observaient avec une lueur mécontente. Et merde. Il n'eut pas plus le temps de faire un pas. Le loup bondit. Et se prit un arbre. Il revint à l'attaque et le vampire originel ne put cette fois éviter les crocs toxiques qui lui mordirent la jambe. La douleur infiltra ses pensées. Il tomba à terre. L'animal le regardait toujours. L'originel attendit alors. Il savait que la bête allait l'achever. Certes momentanément mais l'achever tout de même. Donc il attendit. Peu de temps. Mais au moment où il sentait les canines contre son cou, ce fut la bête qui hurla. Deux yeux sombres, virant au doré sous l'effet de la colère surplombaient le loup. Elijah eut un sourire léger. Weyna.

La jeune femme jeta au loup un regard si glacial que celui-ci se dépêcha de partir. Elle se tourna vers son ami et sourit.

- Pour une fois que c'est moi qui te sauve !

- Pas de commentaires, s'il te plait, Weyn'.

- Oh mais je pense que tu vas te faire sérieusement engueuler. Dans 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

Au moment même où elle dit le 1, Hayley arriva en courant. Son regard croisa celui d'Elijah qui se relevait avec difficulté. Il la vit et eut un petit sourire penaud. La louve ne dit rien. Mais ses yeux disaient tout pour elle. Elle repartit alors sans lui adresser un seul mot.

- Engueuler, hein ?

- Mouais... On appelle ça « répondre aux imbéciles par le silence ». Je pense que c'est encore pire comme ça. Surtout pour toi.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que ça veut dire que je vais devoir t'engueuler.

- Oh non...

- Je te laisse le choix. Tu veux être guéri avant ou après.

- De préférence avant.

- Même pas drôle...

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui tendit son poignet. Il l'interrogea du regard avant de mordre.

- Vas-y, régale-toi !

Il planta ses crocs dans la chair du bras de la jeune femme qui frémit. Malgré son immortalité et sa capacité de se transformer en louve, son organisme et son corps restaient ceux d'une humaine. Et Elijah s'arrangeait toujours pour faire oublier la douleur, la remplaçant par du plaisir. Et c'était génial. Même pour elle. Il pressa le bras de la louve contre sa bouche et elle soupira. Il relâcha son membre engourdi peu de temps après.

- Bah, dis-donc, Eli... Si t'étais pas mon meilleur ami, je tomberai amoureuse !

- Tu me le dis à chaque fois, Weyna, je pense avoir compris, merci.

Il libéra son propre poignet et mordit dedans. Le ruisseau faible qui s'échappa de la blessure n'eut pas le temps de tomber au sol. La louve portait déjà la veine à ses lèvres. Elijah la laissa faire. Il avait l'habitude de partager son sang avec elle. Elle lui sourit et laissa la morsure cicatriser. Elle décida de ne pas l'engueuler.

- Mmh. Tu es délicieux, mon cher.

- Tais-toi et rentrons.

Ils retournèrent au manoir. Klaus le y attendait. De pied ferme. La jeune femme entra dans le salon, suivie par son ami. L'hybride les regarda sans dire un mot, buvant son verre d'alcool. Puis, il remarqua les marques de morsures sur leurs poignets respectifs et entra dans une colère noire. Il se leva brusquement, le visage fermé.

- Vous vous êtes bien amusés pendant mon absence ? Weyna, en laissant mon frère se faire attaquer par un de tes loups, et toi Elijah en sortant dans les bois une nuit de pleine lune ? Mais je suppose que vous vous êtes rassurés mutuellement, n'est-ce pas ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

- Vous avez échangé votre sang. Ça a du être agréable... Surtout avec toi, Weyna, je te connais largement assez bien pour pouvoir juger sur ce point.

- Te fais pas de mal, Niklaus. Il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous. Je pourrais essayer de t'expliquer le concept d'amitié mais je crains que ce soit trop lié aux sentiments, au respect mutuel et à la bonne entente pour que tu puisses saisir.

- Tu ne dis rien, Elijah ? Trop plongé dans tes pensées pour te préoccuper de nous, pauvres ignorants trop ancrés sur le sol ?

- Klaus. Ne t'en prends pas à ton frère.

- A qui devrais-je m'en prendre ? A toi, peut-être . ? Toi, la louve originelle, sage parmi les Anciens, mère d'une lignée immense et surpuissante, mon ancètre de surcroît. Toi, qui m'as trahi tant de fois !

- Je ne t'ai jamais trahi. N'inverses pas les rôles !

- Toi qui as été une sœur pour moi !

- Niklaus.

- Elijah. S'il te plait. C'est une conversation entre moi et elle.

Le vampire originel les laissa donc même s'il craignait le pire. Klaus se tourna vers Weyna. Le visage de la jeune femme était figé. Le sien aussi.

- Que vas-tu encore me reprocher ? Quel faute que tu as toi-même commise vas-tu encore me mettre sur le dos ? Ce n'est pas ma faute si ton frère Henrik est mort, tué par un loup. Ce n'est ma faute si ta mère t'a fait ce qu'elle t'a fait. Ce n'est ma faute si tu es un bâtard sans cœur, jaloux et un salaud de première ! Ce n'est ma faute si Hayley est enceinte de toi, si Elijah est amoureux d'elle, si Rebekah aime Marcel, si je revenue, si je veux me venger et surtout si personne ne t'apprécie ! Tu es tout seul, Niklaus. Et laisse moi te dire quelque chose. Tu as voulu qu'on te craigne. Mais écoute bien. Ce n'est pas de la peur que ressentent les gens qui te voient. C'est du dégoût !

- Assez !

- Non. Pas assez. J'en ai marre, Klaus. Je ne suis pas celle responsable de cette histoire. Tu es le seul à blâmer pour ton malheur

- Tais-toi.

- J'en ai assez de me taire, Niklaus !

- J'ai dit : Tais-toi !

Il hurla de rage. Elle le regarda avec des yeux emplis de mépris qui disaient « tu n'arriveras jamais à me contrôler ». Ses pupilles devinrent jaunes et il la mordit. Ce fut à son tout de hurler. Les deux canines s'étaient plantées dans son cou et lui déchiquetaient à présent la gorge. Les autres originels les séparèrent. Rebekah soutint Weyna dont le sang s'écoulait sur le tapis. La louve s'évanouit. Son cerveau s'était déconnecté sous le coup de la douleur. La vampire blonde assit le corps de son amie et regarda Klaus.

- Comment oses-tu?!

- Rebekah, calme-toi s'il te plait ! Fit l'aîné quand il remarqua qu'elle était prête à frapper l'hybride.

- J'aurais du le laisser pourrir quand j'en avais l'occasion !

- C'est bon, Rebekah. Il a assez payé.

- Tu trouves ? Après tout ?

- Oui. Tu devrais t'occuper de Weyna.

La blonde prit soin de son amie. Elle avait déjà remarqué que le corps de l'originelle réagissait au venin de son propre peuple comme un organisme de vampire. Cela allait être horrible pour elle...


End file.
